


The Unconfident Sorcerer and the Lying Rogue

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dungeons and Dragons, Kokichi does have a dirty sense of humour, Kokichi does steal a kiss without Shuichi's consent, Kokichi is insanly sneaky, M/M, One Thing, Rogue Kokichi, Shuichi is not very good at magic, Sorcerer Shuichi, its just a peck but I have learned to tag better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a sorcerer who is very unconfident in his abilities. He knows all the level one spells, but has yet to cast any of them successfully. His friend Kaede Akamatsu, the local bard, finally manages to convince him to try a one off job at the guild to help him broaden his skills, but how will his first mission go with Kokichi Ouma, a rogue with a terrible lying habit. Will they be able to complete their thievery mission, and will Kokichi steal anything from Shuichi in the process?





	The Unconfident Sorcerer and the Lying Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this story was a result of day one of Oumasai week and I had to write something for it. I really love DnD a lot and really tried my best to make this good!
> 
> Special thanks to NsuYeula for being my beta reader on this! Thank you very much ^_^

_‘I’m still not sure this is a good idea.’_

Shuichi Saihara stood and looked up at the guild. The sorcerer twirled his staff to try and calm his nerves, but found it wasn’t really helping.

“Saihara-kun, you’ll be fine. Your Uncle and I both agree that you need to get some world experience.”

Shuichi turned to look at the girl next to him. The bard had a kind smile on her face as she tried to give the Sorcerer some reassurance.

Shuichi sighed, “I appreciate that Akamatsu-san, but I still can’t help but feel like I’m not ready.”

“And you don’t have to cast Heroism on me. I get you want to help but...” He added with a kind smile, feeling the tingle of his friends magic wash over him.

Kaede smiled back as she removed her hand from his shoulder, “Sorry, I know how you get and just wanted to calm you at least a little.”

Shuichi looked back at the daunting building, “Are you really sure this is a good idea.”

Kaede folded her arms as she pouted, “Come on Saihara-kun, you need to see the world and the best way to do that is to join an adventuring party. Staying in your room all day studying magic isn’t going to help you actually apply those skills. You know all the basic spells of a sorcerer of your level, but have you ever actually successfully cast one?”

Shuichi blushed slightly as he looked away, “I cast Prestidigitation pretty well.”

Kaede just grabbed her friends arm as she pulled him inside, “No you can’t. You cast that when you get spooked and cover everything in blue sparks. That is not the same Saihara-kun.”

Shuichi let himself get dragged inside the building. Kaede sighed as she pushed him towards the quest board.

“Look, you don’t need to drop everything and go on some grand adventure like the great Amami Rantaro, just look at some of the one time quests to test things out. You have to experience it first-hand before you make any deduction.”

Shuichi looked at his friend and pouted, “Stop using my own logic against me.”

Kaede laughed softly as she ruffled her friends hair, “Stop being such an easy target and I will.”

She then signalled for one of the guild members as she turned back to the door. An Elvish women with grey hair began to make her way over.

“Anyway Saihara-kun, I’ve got to head to the Usami tavern to get set up for tonight’s performance. Tojo Kirumi-san will help you with finding a quest. Let me know how it goes later okay?”

Shuichi sweated but nodded in response, “I will, break a leg tonight Akamatsu-san.”

Kaede smiled and turned to head back outside, leaving Shuichi alone with the Elven women who Kaede had called Kirumi.

“You must be Saihara-kun. How might I assist you?” Kirumi said, bowing deeply as she did.

Shuichi gulped as he tried to calm his social anxiety. 

_‘Come on Shuichi. You’re just talking to someone who wants to help you. You can do this!’_

Shuichi raised his hand and pointed to the quests. It took him a few moments to remember he needed to speak and just managed to splutter the words out. 

“I’m... um... looking for a one off job to do.”

Kirumi nodded, being polite and ignoring his nerves, “And may I ask your level?”

Shuichi fiddled with his ruby earring that hung from his left ear, “.... Level one.”

Kirumi raised a brow but nodded again, “Well, not a lot of people ask for low-level magic casters.”

Shuichi’s shoulders fell.

“However, there are a few that don’t specify which class they require. Give me a moment.” Kirumi, continued, giving Shuichi a reassuring smile. 

The Elf quickly pulled down a few scrolls and held them out to Shuichi, “These three jobs may be best suited for you.”

Shuichi looked at the three scrolls. The first job was a request for assistance in killing five slimes. Shuichi really didn’t want to do that one as he heard a lot of unpleasant stories about people being absorbed by the creatures. 

The next job was someone asking for a magic caster to help in a ritual. 

_‘That sounds really ominous,’ _Shuichi though, a shiver running down his spin. 

This left the final scroll. Shuichi looked at it carefully.

** _Magic user wanted! Rogue requesting help with the recovery of a magical item. One time mission. Barbarians need not apply. Reward to be discussed upon meeting, Nishishi~_ **

Shuichi smiled as he held up the scroll, “I think that one. It doesn’t sound too scary and I don’t have to deal with slimes.”

Kirumi looked at the scroll, her eyes immediately going to the final line. She remembered the mysterious character that had pinned the scroll up. He had been a handful, especially when she had to physically break up a fight between him and a quick, red eyed tiefling, who Kirumi instantly knew was an assassin from her move set alone. As she had calmed the girl down, she had learned that the rouge had started it by saying some rude comment about the girl being a demon.

Kirumi looked back up at Shuichi, “Are you quite sure? I have met this rouge and he’s.... an interesting character to say the least.”

Shuichi nodded as he gripped his staff in both his hands, “I need to get out of my comfort zone, I’m sure I’ll be alright.”

Kirumi bowed, “Very well, I shall send a carrier raven to him at once. Please feel free to look around the guild while you wait.”

Shuichi nodded as he looked around. The dining area caught his eye and he started to head towards it, thinking it was a good idea to get some food and to continue studying from his spell book while he waited.

Kirumi sighed as she watched Shuichi walk away, _‘Saihara-kun... good luck.’_

* * *

Shuichi was now sitting next to the board as he continued to look through his spell book.

Shuichi sighed, _‘I practically know this book like the back of my hand. I just need to get better at applying it. Now let’s see... mage hand...’_

At that moment some purple fabric fell into the book. Shuichi looked up to see it was in fact the corner of a cape that was hanging down from a boy. This boy was currently upside down, hanging from the rafters and was staring at Shuichi with intensity. Shuichi couldn’t help but note the scar on his right cheek as well as his wild purple hair.

Shuichi, completely confused by all this, carefully shut his book, “Can I help you with anything?”

The purple haired boy looked at Shuichi with a critical eye before a playful grin coated his face, “Wow, you look like a complete emo!”

Shuichi was completely thrown for a second, _‘What on earth is an emo?’_

Shuichi looked down at his outfit. He had his dark grey sleeveless shirt with a choker like collar with magical ruins around it to help with protection. Shuichi raised his hand to the gold pendent attached to his shirt choker as he looked at his light grey trousers. His eyes finally went to his black boots with blue gems at the top. He really didn’t know what an emo was but he still didn’t think his attire made him look like one.

Shuichi looked up at the purple haired boy, “Is it the skin tight collar? Because I’m really not, those ruins are protective.”

The boy finally lifted his body up as he flipped and dropped to the floor, landing on his feet. He turned to Shuichi and laced his arms behind his head. Shuichi saw he had a blue shirt over an even baggier green one and maroon trousers. Across his chest was a belt with throwing knives in it.

The boy just grinned, “Yep, you’re still an emo!”

Shuichi was actually getting irritated now. He shoved his book into his bag of holding and stood up. As he was about to walk away however Kirumi came over.

“Ah, Saihara-kun, I see you’ve met Ouma-kun already. Ouma-kun, this is the sorcerer who applied to your quest, Saihara Shuichi.”

Shuichi looked at the boy who smiled, “Nice to meet you Saihara-chan! I’m Ouma Kokichi, the amazing rouge that requires your help!”

Shuichi gave Kirumi a look that pretty much said ‘this is what you meant by interesting character’. 

The elf nodded in reply.

Shuichi smiled as he held his hand out to Kokichi, “It’s nice to meet you Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi quickly took Shuichi’s hand and shook it. The second they let go the rouge laughed as he held up his other hand. Shuichi’s eyes widened as he saw the rouge now had his silver protective arm bangle with blue ruins in it. Shuichi looked at his left arm to see that it was missing.

Shuichi pointed to his arm and Kokichi’s hand a few times, “How did you?”

“I found it on the floor!” Kokichi stated with a snigger.

The rouge then smiled darkly, “But that’s a lie, you magic users are terrible when it comes to sleight of hand! Non magical effects are always your weakness after all, you can’t detect it with your fancy skills!”

Kokichi flipped the bangle in the air a few times, “I could totally sell this! But I won’t, here you go Saihara-chan.”

Shuichi sighed as he took the charm back from Kokichi’s outstretched hand.

“Thank you, I need that protection spell.” Shuichi stated as he slid the bangle back in place.

Kokichi smiled as he looked at the sorcerer in front of him, “Mmmmhmmm, yep, you don’t seem boring Saihara-chan! I shall let you come with me in this quest! Besides, I can steal all those special magical items off you~”

Shuichi eyes widened further when Kokichi lifted his other hand to show a red ruby earring. Shuichi quickly put a hand to his left ear to find it was definitely gone.

Kokichi couldn’t help himself, “Nishishi~ You are perfect! You may be an emo shut in but I look forward to seeing your skills!”

Shuichi sighed again as Kokichi held his hand out once more to give the gem back to Shuichi. The sorcerer carefully took it and started trying to clip it back into its rightful place.

“Thank you... but I’m not an emo.”

Kirumi just smiled a little at the two boys interacting in front of her, _‘... Maybe this will work out... Praise the gods, can someone finally handle him?’_

Kokichi turned to Kirumi, “We’ll be off now mum!”

Kirumi bowed but still rolled her eyes, “I wish you two the best of luck.”

* * *

Shuichi was starting to regret letting Kaede drag him to the guild.

He was starting to develop a headache as him and Kokichi walked further away from the city and into the desolate forest. The rouge had so far disappeared on him five times only to reappear the second Shuichi tried to turn back home, proceeding to then cry and call him heartless. Shuichi would then calm him down before Kokichi said it was a lie and grin at him.

Shuichi sighed as he turned back to Kokichi, “How much further do we have to go?”

His face became blank as he saw that Kokichi had vanished yet again. He looked around and saw that yep, Kokichi was gone.

Shuichi sighed as he just lent on his staff, _‘I’m just going to wait this time. He’ll come back in a minute.’_

“What’s wrong Saihara-chan.” Kokichi asks from behind him.

“UUUUWWWWAHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Shuichi couldn’t stop himself as he screamed and pointed the staff at Kokichi. Blue sparks fired out from the blue crystal at the end of the staff. The sparks flew and covered Kokichi from head to toe, clinging to his clothing.

Both boys were silent as Kokichi looked up at Shuichi.

Shuichi quickly hid his staff behind his back, “I’m so sorry Ouma-kun! I cast Prestidigitation when someone spooks me. It was completely unintentional!”

Kokichi simply stared at Shuichi for a few seconds before his face morphed into a spin chilling smile. He unsheathed one of his throwing knives out of the belt that was strapped across his chest and twirled it in his fingers. 

It was a truly menacing sight.

“I suggest you dispel this now before you and I have a problem.”

Shuichi nearly jumped out of his skin at the look and quickly raised his staff. The blue sparks instantly vanished.

Kokichi quickly re-sheathed his knife back in his belt. He couldn’t help but mutter to himself as he did. 

“Honestly, I hired you for help, not to be a liability.”

Shuichi hung his head, “I am really sorry.”

Kokichi shrugged, “No harm done. Now if you had hit me with lightning I would have stabbed you.... but that’s a lie.”

Shuichi just sighed, “Maybe.... could you tell me more about this mission? I know we’re getting a magical item but other than that the scroll you posted didn’t have any other information.”

Kokichi was back to grinning, “Why that’s easy. We’re taking gold from someone.”

Shuichi froze, “What!? That’s wrong Ouma-kun!”

“Errr Saihara-chan... I’m a rouge... aka a thief! It’s kind of what we do silly.” Kokichi matter of factly stated as he stuck his tongue out.

Shuichi quickly shook his head, “I didn’t sign up for this! I can’t steal from anyone!”

Kokichi simply smiled as he walked over to Shuichi, one hand rested on his hip, the other pointing at the sorcerer.

“Look, we’re not stealing, we’re liberating... BIG difference. Besides, gold is a magical item.... to me anyway. You can use it to get anything you want! Come on, tell me that isn’t magical.”

Shuichi did consider what Kokichi had said for a second before he shook his head, “It’s still not good Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi was starting to get irritated as he decided to continue walking, “Look Saihara-chan, that gold was mine in the first place. This person stole my money, so us stealing it back isn’t wrong. Two negatives cancel themselves out so it’s all good.”

Kokichi then turned his head back as he put a finger to his lips “But you know.... maybe I’m actually lying about all this... Maybe I just want to trap you. You never know.... I could actually work for a cult and my real mission was to find someone to offer up as a virgin sacrifice.”

Shuichi flushed crimson, “Wha- Ouma-kun! You can’t just assume someone is a virgin like that!”

Kokichi just grinned, “Nishishi~ I know, I was lying about the cult thing... wait, are you really still a virgin?!”

Shuichi’s blush deepened and the sourcer just moved past Kokichi, marching ahead of him with his head down.

The rouge simply laughed, “No way! That’s hilarious! I’m right aren’t I!?”

The sorcerer just kept his head down and ahead of him, wishing he was anywhere but there.

Shuichi did his best to change the topic then, “Hey, you’re pretty good at sneaking around, why do you even need me? What is a sorcerer like me going to do?”

Kokichi, finally dropping the previous topic, putting his arms behind his head as his face became neutral, “I’m only level one Saihara-chan. If a rock was thrown at me hard enough I’d die straight away.”

Shuichi stopped as he turned around to look at the rouge who was still trailing behind him. He pointed to Kokichi’s cheek, confusing clearly on his face, “But.... you have a scar?! I was sure you had lots of experience.”

Kokichi just smiled. 

“Oh Saihara-chan... this scar is actually curse. I was cursed as a child. On the night of the full moon I turn into a horrid beast. My family found out after I murdered all our sheep and kicked me into the forest. Ever since I have been on the road. No one cares about me so I became a rouge... a pickpocket to survive.”

Shuichi looked at the boy, completely stunned. Kokichi’s face was dark as he gazed at the dirty path.

Shuichi reached over and placed a hand on Kokichi’s head. 

“Ouma-kun... I...”

“Pffff.... oh my god Saihara-chan! Did you really fall for that lie! That’s just beautiful!”

Shuichi jumped back, removing his hand as he gripped the bridge of his nose, “Then how did you-”

“Oooooh! I finally see the tower! Hurry Saihara-chan! And make sure you stealth!” Kokichi cut as he dashed ahead.

Shuichi just sighed as he followed behind him, _‘I still want to know how he got that scar.’_

Kokichi started to swing from the trees as he expectedly made his way to the flint tower just viable in the distance. Shuichi stayed on the ground as he crouched a little. He manoeuvred carefully through the trees, ducking and weaving as he did. His heart was pounding in his chest from both fear and adrenaline.

He was so close to the tower when he heard a yelp from above him.

“Shit... oops... hehe.

Shuichi turned to see Kokichi hanging from one of the final trees. His cape was caught on one of the branches and he was hanging by his neck.

“So that happened...” Kokichi chuckled out as he shrugged.

Shuichi turned to the rouge, his face completely blank. 

_‘... I’m getting sick of this... I don’t understand, why am here... I really should just go back to the city.’_

Shuichi however closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

_‘No.... I shouldn’t. I’m the one who signed up for this. If I go back I’m giving up. I can’t give up... Plus... Ouma-kun may be lying still... I want to find out the truth no matter what... And... Ouma-kun does need help... I can’t exactly leave him. I’m not the type to do that... I bet if I cast mage hand I can help him.... but... I’m terrible.... I suck at magic.... No... I have to try! He could actually be hurting! That is tied around his neck!’_

Shuichi started to sweat as he moved his staff into position. His hands shook as he aimed it just above Kokichi. He gulped as he tried his best to remember the spell.

Kokichi’s face became serious as he looked at Shuichi’s shaking form.

“Saihara-chan....” He said calmly. It was almost out of character to Shuichi.

“Deep breaths. Feel the magical energy around you and make it bend to your will. Use it and make it get me down... Just believe in yourself. You have the power to do so.”

Shuichi eyes widened as he listened to how serious his words were. He closed his eyes as he took a few breaths and tried to feel the magic. It took a few seconds but soon he felt a few flickers on his skin. Shuichi calmed his shaking hands, finally gripping his staff firmly. He practically whispered the words to the wind, and the next thing he knew a floating spectral hand was flying from his staff.

He opened his eyes and almost dropped his staff in surprise. 

“I did it...”

Shuichi quickly shook off his surprise and made the hand go to the branch Kokichi was dangling from, carefully shaking it until Kokichi’s cape was dislodged. The rouge fell back to the ground but successfully landed on his feet.

Kokichi smiled at Shuichi again, however this time the sorcerer knew it was genuine somehow.

“Thank you Saihara-chan.... That was actually pretty impressive.”

The boy then grinned brightly, “But you know, I could have easily gotten free if you’d let me. You just had to steal the show didn’t you?”

Shuichi just rolled his eyes as he sniggered.

Kokichi smiled softly again, “You did good though. Perhaps.... I judged you too soon.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile to himself, “It’s good to know that my studies as finally paying off. I’ve never been able to cast that before.”

Kokichi grinned again as he latched himself onto Shuichi’s arm, “Perhaps I’m your good luck charm! I have that effect on people after all! I can draw out anyone hidden potential because I’m actually a magical artefact given human form!.... but that’s a lie!”

Shuichi just looked exasperated at the boy on his arm, “Yeah yeah.... now come on, we’ve got to find a way into this place.”

Kokichi looked up and smiled, “Sure thing! Gimme a boost and I’ll look in that window.”

Shuichi tried his best to lift Kokichi up, but strength really wasn’t one of, well, strengths. He managed it though by some fluke and the rouge pulled himself up and steadied himself against the bars that were set into the window.

Kokichi grinned before looking down at Shuichi, “Hey, I see our goal!”

The bluenette looked up, “Wait, is there anyway I can look to confirm?”

Kokichi pouted, “Hey... just believe me and help me get us inside!... but put me down first.”

Shuichi carefully lowered Kokichi to the ground before putting a finger to his chin in thought.

“Hmmmm, we should be able to get in somehow.”

As Shuichi thought, Kokichi headed towards something on the right of the tower.

Shuichi didn’t even notice as he started to think out loud. 

“We could try and climb to the roof and sneak in that way... we definitely can’t just go through the door... first we don’t have a key.... but maybe there’s a secret passage... I could detect for any magic... yeah.... what do you think Ouma-kun?”

He turned to find Kokichi looking at him, pushing open the door that moments before had been locked.

“I was thinking we just go through the door I just opened?” He stated.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, shocked. 

“.... How did you do that?”

Kokichi sniggered as he held up a key which had skeleton head on it, “I’m a rogue Saihara-chan! My skeleton key can get us into any door! I think this is a pretty high level item! Stole it off someone months ago!”

Shuichi looked down at the floor, “... Seriously.... why am I here if you have such a powerful tool. I’m completely pointless in this mission....”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Just hush, we still need to get my gold back. And you are needed for what happens next, come on slowpoke!”

The two boys snuck inside.

Shuichi could only just about see a girl inside, the light from a single candle on the large desk being the only source of illumination in the room. 

This girl had messy blonde hair with a pair of goggles on her forehead. She wore a dirty coat and she was scribbling on some parchment. She then looked at her equipment and flicked one of the viles impatiently trying to speed the reaction up.

The girl growled, “Hurry up you piece of shit, you dare keep the genius girl alchemist, Miu Iruma, waiting! I need to finish this amazing concoction a-sap to show it off!”

Kokichi tapped Shuchi’s shoulder, pointing to the desk. On top of a stack of parchments was a relatively large pile of gold coins. Shuichi nodded and the two boys begin to creep quietly towards the desk. They reached it with ease and Kokichi quickly began grabbing the gold, shovelling it into Shuichi’s bag of holding.

“What are you two cocksuckers doing?”

Shuichi froze. 

Miu spotted Kokichi and started to walk towards them, “Cockichi, you’re going to give back the money I won from you fair and square right now! I’ll blow you up you little cockroach!”

Kokichi moved quickly as he grabbed one of his throwing knives and threw it at Miu, not giving Shuichi a chance to cast any spells. Shuichi watched, wide eyed, as Kokichi’s blade caught Miu’s sleeve, pinning her to the wall opposite.

“Hurry Saihara-chan!” Kokichi yelled as he grabbed the last of the gold.

Shuichi looked back at Miu, not sure what he should do.

Kokichi yelled again as he headed to the door, “Move it! The bitch has bombs!”

That was all Shuichi needed to make his decision.

Shuichi turned and ran after Kokichi. As soon as they were outside, he turned and slammed the door shut.

_‘... Please don’t hate me for this...’ _Shuichi thought as he placed his staff against the now closed door. A small beam of blue and white light left the blue shining orb of the staff. The ray of frost froze the door shut.

Shuichi looked at his staff and smiled. 

_‘I did it again! Akamatsu-san was right, experience does help!’_

He then had his wrist grabbed. Shuichi felt himself getting pulled as he turned to see Kokichi dragging him from the tower. The two boys run as fast as their legs would carry them. 

Shuichi quickly looked back at the tower for a brief second.

_‘Was that the right thing to do?’_

* * *

The boys finally stopped running when their legs refused to move anymore. They both collapse onto a nearby tree stump as they recuperated and attempted to catch their breaths.

Kokichi started to empty Shuichi’s bag of holding, transferring the gold into his own coin pouches.

“This is a good haul! Nice one for using your bag Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi sighed as he took his bag back, “I didn’t even help. You did everything. I was useless.”

Kokichi laughed as he took Shuichi’s hand, “You were great with your job. I wanted someone to stand there and look pretty while I did all the cool stuff! It’s hardly worth it if I don’t have an audience you know!” 

Shuichi's hand was cool from the breeze rustling through the trees, but his face was burning hot. He felt like he was on fire and he knew for a fact that he was blushing. 

Kokichi giggled as he released the sorcerer's hand. 

“But that’s a lie... or am I lying about lying! Perhaps I just wanted someone there in case I got in trouble? Who knows?”

Shuichi started to scratch his head, “I’m so lost...”

Kokichi just grinned as he continued to attach the rest of his pouches back around his belt, “You weren’t bad for your first mission Saihara-chan! The ray of frost was a nice touch... but maybe that’s a lie!”

Shuichi just sighed

Kokichi continued as he smiled again, “It was my first mission too Saihara-chan. I really wanted to start adventuring soon... I have to if I want to prove to everyone in the world I’m the best rogue ever!”

Shuichi couldn’t hold back his snigger then, causing the rouge next to him to start pouting.

“What! How rude Saihara-chan! I’ll prove my skills to you right now if you’re going to be like that! There is nothing I can’t steal!”

He was about to ask Kokichi what he would do, but was cut off when he felt something soft touch his lips.

Shuichi’s eyes widened as his face flared red hot crimson. Kokichi was kissing him. Shuichi couldn’t help but squeak and scrunch his eyes tightly closed. He really wasn’t sure what was happening, all he could focus on was the warmth of Kokichi’s lips on his.

Finally, Kokichi pulled away to see Shuichi’s flushed bright red face. It was even funnier than he expected as his ears had also turned crimson. The colour was still traveling to his neck.

Shuichi’s eyes finally opened as he started dumbfounded at Kokichi.

“Oum..... y... wh....eh....” Shuichi spluttered.

Kokichi simply stuck his tongue out at Shuichi before he dropped his voice sensually low.

“I’m so good that I just stole you first kiss.... Sai-ha-ra-chan~”

Shuichi just remained frozen as Kokichi stood up and twirled on his heels to face him. 

“I bid you adieu! I look forward to our next heist... you are in my adventuring party after all.”

And with that, Kokichi vanished.

But his voice lingered.

“You’re never going to get rid of me that easily Saihara-chan... you’ve proven yourself after all.... I look forward to stealing more things from you Mr sorcerer....”

Shuichi then felt a breath of warm air behind his ear. 

“Maybe I should take your virginity next~”

Shuichi finally snapped out of his daze and jumped to his feet, looking around for where the voice was coming from. He saw nothing, but he could have sworn that Kokichi had been there just moments before.

Shuichi raised a hand and touched his lips, the warmth of Kokichi’s still lingering on them.

_‘He kissed me?! What the! I’m so annoyed!... but I can’t deny... they were really soft… But that was my first kiss!’_

Shuichi slapped his cheeks, breaking himself out of his thoughts. 

He looked down at his staff, still leaning against the tree stump. There tied next to the bird feathers that hung on it was a small note. Shuichi quickly pulled the note off and felt something wrapped inside. He opened it up to see a small ring. The ring had a small grey yellow gem embedded in it, very similar to the colour of Shuichi’s own eyes.

Shuichi quickly looked at the note.

** _Hey Shumai!_ **

** _This is your cut of the treasure! I did say on the scroll at the guild that you get a reward! I felt that you should have it as it’s the same colour as your magical eyes that light up when you cast your spells.... but that’s a lie! You just need a ring as you have everything else, you emo!_ **

** _See you soon!_ **

Shuichi’s face flared up again, but he ignored it as he smiled.

_ _‘He really is... kind of cute...’_ _

Shuichi froze as he realised what he had just thought.

_‘God dammit Shuichi! You hopeless bisexual! I bet Ouma-kun just has a high charisma or something! That’s the only reason you feel this way! Yeah, that’s it! Just get home and take a bath!’_

Shuichi then looked around as one thing became very clear to him.

_‘WHICH WAY IS HOME!? HE’S LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!’_

* * *

Meanwhile, sitting in a nearby tree, Kokichi was sniggering as he watched the adorable sorcerer who was currently having what he could only describe as a gay panic. He almost fell out of the tree laughing when he saw that Shuichi now didn’t know how to get home.

Kokichi face dropped though as he remembered how he had gotten stuck in the tree.

_‘I’m really happy he helped me back then. I was doing best to not show it, but I really couldn’t breathe. My vision was starting to get dark and I was so scared he was actually going to abandon me to die.... I owe him my life... But I will never admit that to him.... I’ll repay him some day though. A life debut for a life debut.’_

Kokichi continued to watch as Shuichi started to walk in the wrong direction out of the clearing.

_‘I wish he had more faith in his abilities, the ray of frost was really quick thinking. When he levels up and learns more spells I know he will become one of the greatest sorcerers of all time... I want to see that happen.’_

A smile spread across Kokichi’s face as Shuichi walked back into the clearing, backtracking his steps until he figured out the correct path back to the village.

_‘I can’t wait to steal his heart.... That is now my ultimate prize. My dear shy sorcerer.... I will show you everything this world has to offer... together we’ll be an unstoppable duo.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This was the art that inspired this work: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/185639111963/important-i-am-doing-the-twitterdiscord-oumasai
> 
> Also, next week we go back to Soulmate AU! We have 'A promise of a promise to propose' and then my summer special which was a result of the Oumasai pit on discord! I hope you all look forward to that! Kaede's story will take a little longer as I have another project I want to start!
> 
> That project is my fluffy (mostly) Pregame AU! I already did a one shot but I wanted to do a full story starting from Kokichi and Shuichi meeting before season 51, all the way to after season 53. I have the whole plot in place and I am looking forward to sharing it!


End file.
